Are You Gonna be my Girl?
by carolsa2000
Summary: This story is all about the interaction between Shay and Rafferty (Shafferty). Friendship, relationship... Who knows! "If I fell in love with you; Would you promise to be true; And help me understand?"
1. Dream a Little Dream of Me

**Author's Note: So, first things first: english isn't my first language but I swear I did my best. Second: I have to thank Mrjamesileee for helping me with of the corrections.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_**Dream a Little Dream of Me**_

This is the first day back for Rafferty at Firehouse 51, after accomplishing her suspension. She spent most of those three months traveling and away from pretty much everybody. Even Shay. They haven't met but exchanged a few messages, some emails and sometimes even phone calls. None of them extremely personal, most of the time Shay was telling gossip and news about the guys from the 51. Rafferty was happy to be back, another month without working, and she probably would've gone mad. However, she had this thing, this awkward feeling in her chest, perhaps, anxious to get back to work, but she knew it wasn't only that... _"I don't want to think too much about what that it would be."_

As soon as she arrived she was very well received by everyone and Chief Boden was glad that she returned to 51, according to him, there was nobody better for replacing Dawson, now that she was a candidate in Austin.

She hadn't yet seen Shay, the other paramedic was probably in the locker room, so the brunette decided to go there to talk with her. When she was on her way, she saw Shay coming down the hall.

- I figured you would make a great reception for me

- Oh, you know, I tried to get a strip of rainbow with your name, but they don't had no more... you know, the parade this weekend

- I must admit I missed your jokes in these last 3 months

- You just missed the jokes?

That ... that was it, this "thing" that Rafferty was feeling when she arrived this morning. She knew that the gay jokes probably would remain, just wasn't sure if the flirtation would continue on the "game". Rafferty was thinking of something clever to say, something to reaffirm her heterosexuality, but the bell rang and they had to go on a call.

The call was simple, two idiots students decided to dress like vampires to scare some girls in a sorority, and one of them thought that would be more realistic if he withdrew some blood from his friend, to do they makeup ... It turns out that neither of them knew that before remove the syringe from the vein they had to untie the elastic around the arm ... at that time one of the dumbass Twilight, was bleeding in the bedroom and the other decided it was time to ask for help.

When they were returning to the firehouse Shay turns on the radio and is playing Dream a Little Dream of Me, Rafferty surprise herself staring at Shay while she's singing.

Shay realizes that Rafferty was staring at her and looks back at the brunette. It becomes clear to both that some attraction was happening there. Shay maintains the look, while the car is stopped at the sign, and continues singing.

"_Stars fading but I linger on dear_

_Still craving your kiss_

_I'm longing to linger till dawn dear_

_Just saying this"_

But Rafferty realizes the situation and decides that the best would be to stop this right now. She doesn't want Shay getting the wrong idea about that.

- It would be great if you could shut up.

- Come on, I don't sing so badly.

- Singing or speaking your voice is unbearable. Would be better if you didn't neither.

Shay is furious and doesn't understand what it's that. Everything was just fine, and Rafferty isn't the kindest person in the world, yet, isn't this monster that Shay is seeing in her eyes.

Shay decided stop trying to understand the paramedic and followed to the firehouse, the shift was almost over, and maybe next shift Rafferty decides to use a less insufferable personality.

After all this the only thing that Shay wanted was to go home, take a shower and sleep until the time of the next turn.

She even tried to look again Rafferty's eyes and see if the monster was gone, but, apparently, was worse.

Upon reaching the firehouse the two women left the ambulance without exchanging a word and they went straight to inventory. They continued don't exchange a word while they finishing the job.

After finish the inventory Shay turn around to go away. Rafferty begins to feel bad for what happened, and calls for Shay, with a look in her eyes like she has lost her dog, however, Shay was too angry to notice the change in her tone of voice, and she turned to Rafferty and says a dry and coarse

- What you want now?

Rafferty gets angry again, due the tone at Shay's voice, and decides to leave the monster return to the surface.

- Before you go, you must update the inventory's database of the last three shifts. I consulted this morning and you were late.

- But this shift already over!

- I don't care if this shift began or ended, database's update isn't something that the PIC does, then it's up to you. And if you don't update now, in this shift, I'll report you!

They were talking loud enough to attract the attention of the guys and of Dawson, who were in the garage about to leave. When Rafferty made her way to the locker room, she realized that everyone was staring at them. She walked right into the door without speaking to anyone.

Shay wants to kill Rafferty, and also passed without speaking, but not only with angry, mostly ashamed about being called attention in front of all your friends and colleagues.

When Rafferty is closing the locker, she sees in the corner of her eye, Dawson approaching, and by the look on her face, the conversation will not be friendly.

- Hey Rafferty, tough day?

- What do you think?

- What do I think? Ok, first I'll tell you what I think as a former PIC and Shay's colleague. I believe you know she is an excellent professional, as competent as the two of us, in fact I don't know why she's not a PIC yet. You were lucky to come for a firehouse that has wonderful people and even luckier to have Shay as your partner, because you know that she'll always cover your back. As former PIC, I also know that sometimes we have to play hard to get the job done right, but we never do it using payment as blackmail, and we both know, that what you asked for, shouldn't be done after the shift have finished. I know you've problems with lesbians, and Shay, just so you know, has problems with homophobic, and even then, I didn't notice her being rude to you because of that, then the least you can do, professionally speaking, is treat her the same way she treats you, regardless if you agree with her sexual orientation or not.

Rafferty is more than ashamed, and worse, all that Dawson said is more than true ... and worse yet ... she doesn't have really problems with lesbians and much less problem with Shay. But, how could she explain what happened?

- Dawson, listen...

-No! YOU listen to me, and I'll speak as Shay's friend now. If you talk to her like that again, our next conversation won't be so civilized as that.

- I'm sorry!

- It's not me you have to apologize to.

Dawson leaves the locker room and will see what Shay is doing. She found her in the Casey's office, using his computer to update the damn database.

- Hey Shay, how are you?

- Hmm, it depends. I've some emotions inside me, I don't know if I kill her first or kill myself in shame, for having been called attention to in front of everyone.

- I wouldn't worry about shame right now. Actually, became clear that for some reason she wasn't very well. Something happened during the call?

- No... I don't think so. I was just singing you know? As I like to do sometimes, when our shift is ending and the round was good, no one died, no one tried to kill us... I was just happy and singing and suddenly she became this crazy bitch, telling me to shut up, don't sing, don't talk ... And after that, the great spectacle in the garage. Sometimes, I don't understand Rafferty... Ok, actually, 90% of the time I don't understand. But I know she is a good person, I don't understand why, sometimes, she treats me this way. I know she doesn't like lesbians ... but I didn't do anything, really.

- I believe you. Maybe she doesn't like lesbians but has a crush on you? And this could be a problem for her. You know that the biggest homophobes are those who have feelings for what they reject more.

- I don't think so.

Shay said, however that wasn't what she thought ... in fact she had been thinking about that, not that Rafferty liked her specifically, but, that she has feelings for women and wasn't able to admit to herself yet. Maybe, because of this, she behaves as a fucking Hitler sometimes.

- Maybe! You know you don't need to do that right now, don't you? Your shift is over.

- I know... I just want to do this shit soon. Who knows, maybe the general of the third Reich will give me a cookie on the next shift.

- Look at you, making jokes about Nazis.

- You know, anger makes me clever.

They both laugh and Dawson leaves to go meet with Casey.

Rafferty is lying in the rest room, thinking about how to resolve the situation, and taking courage to go talk with Shay and apologize. But, to apologize, she needs to explain what happened. And she honestly didn't know what happened, so, how could she apologize...

"_Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you_

_Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you_

_But in your dreams whatever they be_

_Dream a little dream of me"_

Rafferty falls asleep, and wakes up when one of the paramedics on the next shift, drops something from her locker. When she looks at the clock she realizes it's after 11am. Surely Shay's already gone… she collects their thing and decides she'll call Shay; it would be better to talk in person but as it is no longer possible, she'll definitely call, she didn't want to wait until next shift to sort things out. She makes her way out the firehouse, her head exploding with thoughts.

When Rafferty was passing by Casey's office she looks out the window, and sees Shay lying on top of the computer keyboard ... sleeping.

If she was already feeling guilty and embarrassed to talk to Shay, see her lying like that didn't help.

She knocks lightly on the door and talks as gently as possible

- Shay... Shay, wake up.

Shay jumps off the chair and was already talking

- I'm finished! Done, all set!

Shay was still dazed from sleep, but when things became clearer, she looked coldly at Rafferty.

- Shay, I wanted...

-Anything else you need or can I go home now?

This time, Rafferty don't let the monster inside her go up to the surface

- Yes, you can, of course you can.

Rafferty wanted to talk to Shay, explain what happened... but... what happened? Shay makes her way to the door, and is starting to move away... then, without think, Rafferty pulls her by the arm and gives her a hug. Shay was so scared of the action of Rafferty that she doesn't try to get away.

- Shay ... I'm so sorry.

Rafferty pulls away gently and looks at Shay.

- I wish I could explain what happened, but I don't know what happened and I know it's hard to accept excuses that way, but believe me, it's the most sincere apology I've ever done.

Shay doesn't know what to say, she was still very angry, but to see Rafferty looking at her like that... it was impossible to be angry with those big brown eyes staring and apologizing in such a sweet way.

- If it was something I did, you can tell me, and I'll try not to do it again.

- You did nothing ... just ... I. .. Wasn't a good day, just that. That will not happen again, I promise.

Shay smiled

- I sing so badly? Because you know, I was considering signing up for American Idol, but if the judges will have your reaction, I think I'll give up. I thought I could charm them with my voice.

Shay smiled again, and Rafferty knows that everything will be fine, she was so happy she didn't thought about what words go out of her mouth

- You have other things to impress apart from your voice.

Rafferty is taken by surprise as much as Shay by what she said. Millions of gay jokes passed through Shay's head. Thousands of confused feelings passed through Rafferty's mind. Shay decides not to do jokes right now.

- Ok you don't need to go that far, I've already accepted your apology.

Shay smiled shyly, with the unexpected compliment.

Rafferty feels a huge relief that Shay didn't take advantage of the situation to let her feel embarrassed

- I'm really sorry.

- I know. Let's going home and sleep, will be good for both of us

- Hey just because I gave you excuses that doesn't mean I'll sleep with you

Shay laughs

- Woman, not everything I say has a double meaning.

"_Say nighty-night and kiss me_

_Just hold me tight and tell me you miss me"_


	2. Do You Wanna Dance?

**Author's Note: Hey folks! Sorry for taking so long to put a new chapter but first I write in portuguese and then I translate, because of that, sometimes I need a little more time to publish. I hope you enjoy! Let me know waht you think! =D**

* * *

Do You Wanna Dance?

After the little fight between, Shay and Rafferty, things returned to normal. However, can we call "normal" the relationship between them? Probably, not. But, they prefer not to think or try to understand what it means.

They were returning from a call when Shay decide invite Rafferty to go to Molly's this night, things were fine and Shay thought, it wouldn't be no big deal invite her, after all, the entire staff of the 51 would be there, celebrating the 2 months of Molly's opening.

- So... tonight all the gang goes to Molly's, we're celebrating 2 months of opening. If you're not busy, you should stop by and... mingle?

Shay grinned

- You should know that I don't accept invitations from lesbians

This time, Rafferty grinned

- ha ha ha in your dreams Raff, in your dreams!

Rafferty's first thought was "truth" and then "Ok Rafferty, you need to pull yourself together"

- I may stop by, we'll see.

- It'll be nice, will have a band, the singer is Hermmann's friend

Rafferty raise an eyebrow

- Okay, probably the band must be awful, but you can laugh at them;

- "You"? Won't you be there?

- Yep, I'll be. But, is my night in the bar.

- So we won't have dyke's dances today.

Shay smirks and says

- Maybe, just MAYBE, I'll save the last dance for you.

Shay gives a little smile and rafferty also smile.

* * *

Shay was already at Molly's, it was about 9pm, and Rafferty hadn't appeared yet, so she decided to send a message.

S - Hey, you'll miss the wonderful band...

R - Is it that bad?

S - ooowww you need to be here to know what I'm talking about

R - I was thinking ...

S - Be careful don't go lose your hair. Nobody wants a bald PIC.

R - dumbass...Seriously... if I put a flannel T-shirt, will be too much strange? You know, while you're dance with me. =)

Shay smiled at the screen ... not sure if Rafferty was serious about the dance, but, if she was... would it be a good idea? Things (feelings) could become more confused than they already are ... but she decides not to think too much.

S - Don't worry; I didn't come with a flannel shirt

R - What kind of lesbian are you?

S - The type that becomes extremely HOT with a tight black dress.

Rafferty didn't respond the message, around 9:30 pm she appeared at the door, with a startled look, probably because she had never seen Molly's so full.

She approached the counter

- Hey, how did you get this place so filled, with such a bad band?

- 50% off beer!

- It makes more sense.

- Where's your flannel shirt?

- I decided to COME OUT as straight

Shay smirked

- You CAN'T use these three words in the same sentence!

Rafferty winked to Shay and walked away to go sit with the staff of 51.

Watching her leave, Shay couldn't help herself from thinking, "I hate to see her go but I love to watch her leave" and then "ok Leslie, you've to stop RIGHT NOW!"

The night was stirred, more people kept coming, and Shay was stuck behind the bar… around 1am the house began to deflate. When she looked at the table where the gang was, she only saw Severide and Otis. She remembers seeing Dawson and Casey leave, but not the rest of the staff.

She looked around searching for Rafferty, but apparently the whole joke about the dance was actually just a joke, she should have known. However, she couldn't help to admitting she had spent, all night thinking about that dance.

Around 1:30am the place was practically empty, and Shay was a little irritated and tired. She decided that if she wouldn't have the last dance with Rafferty, then she would have with herself.

- Hermmann you can go home I'll finish here and then I close

- Are you sure?

- Yeah, go to your wife.

- Thanks Shay.

Hermmann left the Pub with a happy smiling in his face.

Severide offered to wait for her, but she refused and said he didn't need and she would take a taxi later, after all, Severide had found his girlfriend of the week.

Around 2am everybody was gone. She let her head fall on the counter ... tired and thinking about sending a message to Rafferty, but thought better of it, and decided that wouldn't be good to cross this line. As much as she wanted...

She finished wiping the glasses and went to the JukeBox, and chose Do You Wanna Dance? In the version of The Mamas and The Papas, a slower version, to relax ... took the broom and started dancing with eyes closed ...

"_Do you wanna dance under the moon light;__  
Squeeze me all through the night?__  
__Oh, baby, do you wanna dance?"_

When she was immersed herself in her dance, a hand touched her shoulder, and the person said

- I thought you were saving the last dance for me and not for your new friend; by the way, she needs a new shampoo.

After taking the fright of her life, Shay said

- Fuck! Do you wanna kill me?

Alison just grinned

- I thought you had gone

- I said that I would dance the last dance and the last dance only happens when everything is finished

Shay just smiled a sincere and sweet smile. Rafferty, without noticing, stared looking at her from head to toe ... Shay realizing and grinned

- I told you, I get hot in a black dress.

Rafferty smiles a little embarrassed

- Thinking about switch teams, Rafferty?

- You wish!

They didn't said nothing more, Rafferty put her left hand on Shay's waist, Shay left the broom fall to the ground, and they danced...

"_Do you wanna dance under the moonlight;  
Squeeze me all through the night?__  
Oh, baby, do you wanna dance?__ "_


	3. Good Vibrations (or maybe not) - Part 1

**Author's Note: Probably I'll publish another chapter early this week! Reviews are welcome. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Good Vibrations (or maybe not) - Part 1**

Shay and Gabby are talking near the ambulance

- Shay what do you think about take a trip? Like a girls weekend

- Oh yeah! Surprisingly Gabriela, you had a great idea

Gabby punches her in the shoulder and smiles. Rafferty is going to meet them, and Gabby sees her from afar.

- And what do you think about invite Rafferty? I went a little hard on her the last time we met, and you guys seem to getting along, so I think it would be a good opportunity to improve things.

Before Shay could reply, Gabby screams

- Rafferty, what do you think about, us, the girls of the 61, make a trip?

- 61?

- Ok, former 61 and current 61! What do you think?

Rafferty likes the idea, after all, she wanted a chance to know Gabby better, and try to show her that she isn't the monster she saw that day in the garage. But when she saw Shay's face she's unsure whether should to accept or not. Doesn't seem like Shay wants to invite her

- I'll probably mess up your trip

- Of course not, will be great. We can use Casey's cabin… is just a few miles from town!

Gabby gives a slight shove on Shay, who has a far away look.

- Yes of course. It would be great if you come with us.

Gabby smiles and goes walking toward Casey, who is calling from afar.

Shay and Raff spend awhile staring at each other's eyes, until silence becomes really awkward, so Rafferty says:

- Are you sure that you don't mind if I go?

Shay really wants Raff on the trip, in fact, this is the problem. Nothing occurred two weeks ago when they danced. Nothing happened ... but ... the dance happened. It could be she was just imagining things, but she could tell Raff felt something that day too. Only that would explain she practically run out of Molly's, after spending almost 40 minutes dancing with Shay. During those 40 minutes they didn't exchange a single word, they were just there ...dancing and feeling the body of one another, sensing the smell of their hair, a sensation that the world had stopped to see them dance, a feeling that they had all the time in the world and that they could do anything… and among all the things they could do, they decided to stay just dancing and letting the music take their minds away.

_I... I love the colorful clothes she wears__  
And the way the sunlight plays upon her hair  
I hear the sound of a gentle word  
On the wind that lifts her perfume through the air_

So ... when "This is dedicated to the one I love" started playing, Raff apologized and walked away without saying anything ... and after that she never talked about that night again. But things were fine between them, a joke here and there, some "fake" flirting... and everything was back to normal.

Shay was afraid to spend two days with her and Gabby, because: firstly, Gabby could realize what she was feeling (and she's not ready to tell her), and secondly, this trip could ruin everything with Raff, because she was afraid of her own actions...

However, Raff has no guilt that Shay had fallen into the most lesbian cliché (fall for a straight girl). So, she just smiled and said:

- Of course not, will be great with you! We can make a threesome.

Shay winks at her and Rafferty smirks

- In your dreams, Leslie Shay, only in your dreams.

Rafferty makes her way to leave, when she's with her back to Shay, we can see a smile in her face. Without turn around to Shay she says:

- If we'll go to the woods, you have to carry your flannel shirts collection!

- I'll pick up one with you!

Shay knew she wouldn't have a chance with Rafferty, but she still wanted to be in her company, even if only as a friend, she wanted to know her better, know more about her life, wanted to keep her around. Even if it means suffering a little while, even when she senses her chest so tight that makes she feels like a teenager sometimes. But while this feeling doesn't hurt too much, it would be nice stay close to Allison and just hear her voice. So she would take advantage of that trip to keep...

_Gotta keep those lovin' good vibrations__  
A happenin' with her  
Gotta keep those lovin' good vibrations  
A happenin' with her  
Gotta keep those lovin' good vibrations  
A happenin'_


	4. Good Vibrations (or maybe not) - Part 2

**Author's Note: As I promised, another one! Please let me know what you're thinking about it, and feel free to give me ideas =)**

* * *

_Good Vibration (or maybe not) – Part 2_

**With Me Tonight**

The day of the trip, finally, arrives. Rafferty is in her apartment and Shay will pass to pick her up at 7am, she took Severide's car borrowed. It's 6:30 am and Allison begins to think that she still has time to give up. She's a little confused about Shay… there are moment when she hates and screams at her, like the day that Shay was singing, and the next ... she just wants to spend all day dancing with Shay, smelling her long blonde hair, and feeling her soft skin against her own hands.

_On and on she go dum bay do da  
On and on she go dum be do  
On and on she go dum bay do da  
On and on she go dum be do  
On and on she go dum bay do da  
On and on she go dum be do_

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG

Raff almost scared to death at the sound of the doorbell. Could only be Shay, so she could no longer give up. So… she'd go on this trip and try to have as much fun as possible. Shay and her are friends and she expects being friend of Gabby's too, maybe all this feelings around Shay, is because she's the only person close to her life right now. Who knows... maybe, she just needs to find new friends, and she'll use these two days, to know Gabby better

_Good  
On and on you go dum bay do da  
On and on you go dum be do  
On and on you go dum bay do da  
On and on you go dum be do_

She goes downstairs and looks at the clock in the kitchen, it's 6:40. She opens the door

- Didn't know you guys were so punctual

- "You guys"? I'm alone.

- You guys... lesbians.

Rafferty grins, then Shay puts her arms in the door and getting very close to Rafferty's ears, she whispers:

- And what do you think you know about lesbians, Allison?

Rafferty sensed her whole body shaking when she felt the breath of Shay's words in her hair. Shay maintains her position, then Rafferty smiles shyly and moves away giving space for Shay come in.

Entering in the house Shay says:

- I can teach you a thing or two if you want to.

- No, thanks! I'd have to buy new clothes, and I don't like shopping

Shay smirks and one smiling Rafferty starts to up the stairs to get the bags, when Shay's phone rings.

-Gabby, I'm with Allison, catch you in your home or in Casey's?

-hummm… Got it. Ok then, we met you there. Oh, takes tacos! Bye

Shay turns to Rafferty

- I have good news and bad news

- What is the good one?

- Gabby will take tacos!

- What is the other bad news? Because, I don't like tacos.

- She'll meet us at the cabin only late at night, so you'll have to spend a lovely time just with me!

_With me, tonight I know you're with me tonight  
You're with me, tonight I know you're with me tonight  
For sure you're with me, tonight I'm sure you're with me tonight_

- Putting things like that, tacos are really great news.

_On and on you go dum bay do da  
On and on you go dum be do_

Shay smiles

- Look at the bright side, when she gets there, we'll be drunk and she'll have to take care of us.

Neither spoke but both thought

"I CAN'T DRINK!"

_With me, tonight I know_

* * *

**I know it was a short chapter... But the next one is almost translated! **


	5. Good Vibrations (or maybe not) - Part 3

**Author's Note: First: Sorry for take so long to publish another one, but this week was kinda busy. Second: I wanna to thank (so much) Ybster45, for helping me with this chapter. Third: You may have notice that I use the dash accent to indicate conversation between characters, I do that because is the way we use in portuguese, and I think that in this way, the conversations become more fluid. But, if it's not working for you guys, let me know.**

* * *

_Good Vibration (or maybe not) part 3_

**Bad Things**

The road to the cabin was interesting, had some, but few moments of awkward silence at the beginning of the trip, but then, they turned on the radio, sang, talked about their families, their work before 51 and all that nonsense talk you have when you're traveling to a relaxing weekend. Yet, both were worried, that this time they would pass alone at the cabin, could be dangerous.

_When you came in the air went out.  
And every shadow filled up with the doubt.  
I don't know who you think you are,  
But before the night is through,  
I wanna do bad things with you._

- Shay, can I ask you a question?

- Shoot me!

- I know that happened a while ... but ... you know what, nevermind

- Rafferty come on, you can talk to me ... anything you want

- I was wondering if you had some resentment, because of some things I said to you when I started working at the 51, and because of what happened that day in the garage.

- We don't need to talk about it ...

- That means you still retains some resentment about it?

- Not exactly ... I would not call it "resentment", in fact I don't think about it anymore.

- Then... why you don't wanna talk about it?

- Because ... talk about it, especially about the day in the garage, reminds me how I felt, and I don't like to remember how I felt

- Was so bad? Because, if it was, I think we should talk about it...

- Wasn't that bad, I felt bad, of course ... mainly because was in front of all my friends and that reminded me of some things I had already forgotten. But...I know you didn't meant to hurt me, despite you have never explained to me why you did that. I know you're a good person. So... we can forget and leave it behind.

- I'm really sorry Shay, I still don't have any logical explanation, I really don't know what came over me, but I'm really sorry. I would never hurt you on purpose ... or intentionally.

- I know Raff, don't worry, it's over.

- If someday you wanna talk about those things that you prefer to forget ... I'm here. You know "People who need people"

- "Are the luckiest people in the world." Yeah I know! Thanks Raff!

_I'm the kind to sit up in his room.  
Heart sick an' eyes filled up with blue.  
I don't know what you've done to me,  
But I know this much is true:  
I wanna do bad things with you._

Rafferty sweetly smiled at Shay, while the blonde's eyes stare at the road. She can't help but notice how the morning light makes she look gorgeous, especially the nuances between green and blue of her eyes.

_When you came in the air went out.  
And all those shadows there are filled up with doubt_

- Raff, wake up! Arrived.

Slightly sleepy, Rafferty rubs her eyes trying to remember when she fell asleep.

- When I slept?

- Some time... even gave you time to drool

Shay smirks

- I wasn't drooling!

- Yes, you were!

- Sorry for sleeping while you were driving

- Don't worry ... you're more beautiful when you're on mute.

_I wanna do bad things with you_

Shay was laughing out loud while getting out of the car. Rafferty who also smirks, left the car

The cabin is beautiful, far from Chicago 129 miles, in Prophetstown, surrounded by wonderful maple trees, and one giant and marvelous oak tree. It was possible hear the wind rushing through the trees, making the leaves move slowly, exhaling a sweet smell by all sides.

The two women stood still for a while, watching the beauty of the place, and a sense of peace could be seen at both faces.

- Wow, this is beautiful. Shay says

- Yeah, has been a while since I hung out in such a quiet and extremely beautiful place.

- Me too. Let's take a look inside

Was Casey's cabin, so, they couldn't expect anything other than a spectacular and well maintained place. They walked a bit to know the place and then walked up the stairs to choose their rooms.

- Has two bedrooms, you can stay in the end of the hallway; Gabby sleeps with me in the other one. Unless you want to sleep with me.

Shay grins

_I wanna do real bad things with you.  
Ow, ooh._

- I wouldn't be able to take that fun from you and Gabriela.

- It's up to you! Sleeping with me can be an interesting experience.

Shay winks to Rafferty

- I doubt!

Shay's phone rings again

- Hey girl, what's up?

- Ok, good luck with that, see you tomorrow.

She turns to Rafferty

- Gabby had some problems at home, she'll only come tomorrow.

_But before the night is through,  
I wanna do bad things with you._


End file.
